


Static Coast

by CaptainLuxCanis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLuxCanis/pseuds/CaptainLuxCanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daily trip to the beach for a young electric Pokémon breeder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Coast

**Author's Note:**

> I love Electric Pokémon ;u;

The usually busy sun-lit street started to clear of people as the fire ball in the sky began to disappear with them. The solar panel lined streets had an orange glow about them and the distant sound of waves lazily lapping the shore could be heard for miles into the bay city.   
Posters promoting the city read ‘City Where the Sun Shines” with pictures of the nearby lighthouse and Munchlax-looking rock formation that lay in the ocean not far from the coast upon them.  
All of the roads led to the coast in this city. Past the coast were distant lands or the Sinnoh Pokémon League. As such, many strong trainers passed through.   
Whether they were travelling to the Far East lands via the bay, coming to the city to try their hand at winning a Beacon badge from the city gym or simply resting up before the long journey to the League, Sunyshore City was meant for passing through.  
Over the years the city had attracted many Electric trainers due to the gym’s specialty and the leader’s refusal to battle any weak trainers, as a result a small ranch had been developed in the foot hills of the bordering mountains, breeding and training Electric type Pokémon.  
Neal and Mercy Fulman ran Beacon Ranch with the help of their enthusiastic children, Adelaide and Pablo.  
Pablo, still too young to do any real chores, mostly just played with the young Pokémon and kept their minds active. Adelaide, on the other hand, fed, cleaned, trained, and in every other way looked after, all the Pokémon on the ranch, along with her parents.  
Currently, Adelaide walked down the streets of Sunyshore toward the beach, the Vista Lighthouse in the middle distance, its beacon illuminating much of the region, even further than she could see, due to the mountain range behind her.   
Her trusted Luxray walked to the left of her, with Raichu riding upon its back. The four Pokéballs in her bag, kept safe the young Pokémon inside for when they arrived at the beach for their training.   
“Lux!” Adelaide’s Luxray called out with its head pointed forward.  
“Orla? What is it?” Raichu now too had his head in the same direction as Orla’s.  
“Ray. Luxray,” her x-ray eyes gleamed and Raichu stood on her back to get a better view.  
“Careful, Cooper. Don’t fall off.”  
“Raaaaichu,” he smiled and slumped back down.  
“It’s only the solar generators kicking in as the sun goes down, Orla, nothing to worry about,” Adelaide explained to her Pokémon as she heard the distant rumble.  
“Lux,” Orla sighed in relief and the three continued toward the beach in silence. 

Having finally reached the water and sand, Adelaide kicked off her shoes and socks and slowly dipped her toes into the calm, warm sea. She sighed with contentment and let herself fall backward onto the soft sand, putting her hands under her head. She closed her eyes and let the light sea breeze push her hair to play across her face.   
Cooper dunked his tale into the brine and swirled it around, watching the patterns he created while Orla kept watch over the two of them; she seemed calm to the untrained eye but she was scanning the area thoroughly, all her senses were alert.   
“Raaai,” Cooper smiled as he flicked water at Orla with his tail. She looked at him with cool contempt and let her teeth show slightly as she drew her electricity to them as warning. He quickly stopped and climbed onto Adelaide’s legs. “Raichuuu,” her eyes opened and she smiled at him.  
“Hello, Cooper,” she sat up and ruffled his head. “Time to train, I guess, hey, guys?”   
“Luxray,” both Orla and Cooper nodded in agreement as Adelaide routed around in her bag for the four Pokéballs she was entrusted with.   
“Pichu, Chinchou, Shinx, Pachirisu; time to play!” Adelaide released the four young Pokémon from their balls and as they appeared before her, all called out excitedly.   
Chinchou very quickly found its way into the water but never swam more than a few metres from shore, Pichu climbed on top of Cooper’s head, Shinx stayed close to Orla for protection and Pachirisu starting sniffing around and digging in the sand.  
“Chiupa!” Pachirisu called a short way off from where Adelaide lay. Shinx looked over with a burning curiosity but stayed firmly close to Orla. She nudged it lightly with her nose and it slowly, cautiously walked over. Pachirisu waited for Shinx to join it, jumping up and down with excitement. Shinx peered into the small hole and cocked its head.  
“Shinx!”   
“What is it, guys?” Adelaide got onto her knees and crawled over, also peering into the hole Pachirisu had dug. “Wow! It’s beautiful,” she reached in and pulled out a perfectly round, iridescent pearl. “Good job, Pachirisu,” she smiled and Pachirisu ran around in circles. Shinx joined in and the two began to play together, not long after Pichu joined them.   
Adelaide looked to Chinchou who was bobbing in the water, seemingly content but she felt it should join in on the fun. She crawled to the water’s edge. “Hey, Chinchou, don’t you want to play too?  
“Chiinchou,” it swam closer to the group of frolicking Pokémon and shot a Water Gun at them. They all stopped in shock, Pachirisu was first to recover, hopping from one foot to the other, egging Chinchou on to try again now it was being surveyed.   
Chinchou shot another Water Gun and this time Pachirisu very easily dodged. Pichu ran forward and as water came toward it this time, it ran swiftly backwards being nowhere near in-range as the water hit the sand.   
The game continued, Shinx stood further back at first, observing, but soon joined in; the three small electric Pokémon on land taking it in turns to dodge the Water Gun.  
“Luxraay,” Orla smiled while watching the gayety.   
“Hummm,” sighed Adelaide. “This is good, right?” she turned to her oldest companion “it’s improving accuracy and speed and evasion. And they’re having fun.”  
“Lux,” Orla nodded.  
Adelaide, Orla and Cooper all sat watching and laughing as the younger Pokémon trained without really realising they were doing so.  
“They’ll be just fine.”


End file.
